The Silver Chain
by Tintalle
Summary: What would u do, if those who were closest to your heart were gone? Who and where would you turn to next? Young Danielle has to make these decisions on her own...but where will her choices take her? Please read and review!


A/N: This story isn't directly focused on the characters from the film, although some will be brought in further on in the story. I really have enjoyed coming up with ideas for this fanfic and I really want to finish it – which sometimes I don't do – but anyway please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: At the moment all of the characters are my own, including names of places.  
  
Chapter 1: The Last Gift  
  
Seriously now...How many days had it been? I mean it can't take over sixteen days to travel to the Spanish Main. Okay, I know the Caribbean is big, but I have been sailing along with my father all my life and this is beyond excel. I set sail with my Father for the Spanish Main just over a week ago now, and this journey seems to be taking so long. Doubts are starting to cross my mind...have we gotten lost? Or been deliberately led astray?  
  
You see, me and my Father sail the Caribbean to the Spanish ports, but we don't actually sail the ship. We hire a crew and captain to that for us. I remember last week watching the site as I stepped on board that was superlative beyond all else. The crew were willing, preparing the ship to set sail and the Captain was standing tall and proud and the ivy, canvas sails where eager to take us all on our way through the mysterious and curious seas of the Caribbean to our destination.  
  
Yet as wonderful the feeling was to set sail once more into the open salty sea, I still sensed regret. I saw the curves of fear in the wood grain on deck, and the way the water splashed melancholy undulations against the hull. And as I glanced around as the working sailors rushed about me I knew then that something wasn't quite right.  
  
----------  
  
"Danielle?" Called a familiar voice that was most certainly coming closer, "Danielle, are you in here?"  
  
I tilted my head towards the source of the sound, and watched as my Fathers' face peered around the cabin door. I merely nodded and he shuffled in stiffly.  
  
"My dear, what are you doing down in the..." I watched as he gave the room a once over, "...the kitchens?"  
  
"I'm just watching the sea, Daddy," I wriggled inn my seat and found a more comfy position on my side. Then I noticed the look on his face and added quickly with a hint of impatience, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"I see," he frowned and began examining some of the kitchen utensils on top of the island worktop. I could tell he had completely ignored my last comment, he always worried about me and never believed me if I said I was I was okay.  
  
"Why don't you come on deck, Danielle? There is much better view of the sea from up there, and it will be much cleaner then down here in the crew's quarters."  
  
He may have been right in one sense, but I preferred being away from all the commotion. I liked being near the sea too, so close that the waves lapped against the porthole were I was watching. It wasn't only for my concern that he suggested me going on deck. If he had it his way I'd be up there the whole time. He has this thing about class, and social position. He gets very worried and agitated about it, especially when it concerns me.  
  
"Honestly my dear, you would be much better off away from the common lot down here." As he said this the crews' cook – Carlos, stumbled in the room behind him. A heavy sack was on his back but a grin still possessed his lips. Carlos dumped the sack on the wooden floor boards and whipped his cuff across his sweaty forehead.  
  
"'Ello there sir!" Carlos said cheerfully, but Father gave him an unenthusiastic look and merely nodded.  
  
"Daddy, I'd much rather stay down here and peak to Carlos. I'll be fine; I'd rather have a bit of company anyway."  
  
Father sighed and stepped back toward the cabin door a glint of regret in his eye, "Alright young lady, you may, but please come and see me before dinner time."  
  
"I will," I said with a sigh as I turned back towards the port-hole window. Carlos was beginning to wash the grimy potatoes and thought he'd break the silence.  
  
"Your dad bein' funny again?" The knife was clapping continuously against the chopping board, "Danielle? You alrigh'?"  
  
"Yea. Yes, I'm fine" The repeated clapping sound stopped suddenly and I turned around quickly to face Carlos.  
  
"Argh, Bloody thing!" He groaned at the knife then noticed me watching him and pulled a straight face, "Oh, sorry! I should watch me language round you eh?" Winking to me he continued with chopping the potatoes.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about. I know all those kind of words anyway..." Carlos opened his mouth widely in a mocking way and I rolled my eyes impatiently, "...why does that sound so funny??"  
  
"Oh...its jus' your dad seems to be quite precise 'bout a few things," He answered with a grin and then began to wash the potatoes innocently.  
  
"Yes...maybe, but it doesn't mean I have to always be." I wriggled in my seat again now shifting to my other side and noticed the waves once more lapping against the hull, "At least while I'm not around him."  
  
----------  
  
Evening came quickly. The sun was already setting, blotching the sky with shades of pink and orange along the horizon. I Left Carlos soon after he had finished preparing the potatoes to let him finish the dinner which was already late. Retreating to my cabin I changed into some clean garments; the clothes I was wearing before were already saturated with the smell of muggy salt and gravy, and I knew my father would panic if he noticed.  
  
I left my cabin smelling clean and fresh and looking smart in a peach coloured gown with white frills around the elbow length sleeves and neck. I wasn't a particularly glamorous girl when it came to gowns and evening dresses, but sometimes it did feel special to wear them. A today seemed like a good day.  
  
My father was in his cabin as he had said before dinner, and I knocked politely whilst a waited for his reply.  
  
"Yes?" He spoke in a clear voice, "Who is it?"  
  
"Its me, Daddy," I spoke in a cheerful voice which I hoped would raise his spirits, and indeed it did.  
  
"Ah, there you are. You look lovely!" He smiled at me and rested his quill on the papers beside him. "Now Danielle..."  
  
I bit my lip slightly, wondering what he was going to say next. His expression seemed quite serious.  
  
"...I have something to show you." He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a silver chain with a small locket. With a gentle hand he opened the locket and a look of sadness rushed over his face.  
  
What could the picture be inside? If indeed it was a picture...  
  
I was curious not to find out, "What is it?"  
  
He sighed and handed me the silver chain and I looked at the picture that was inside...It was my mother. It was my mother before she married my father...she looked so pretty and young and elegant. Then there was a picture of her holding me as a baby, father wasn't there... she still looked as young and pretty but no longer elegant like she used to be. It was almost as though something was wrong but she was trying her hardest not to show it.  
  
I shut the locket quickly as a few cold tears ran down my cheek. My father clasped my hands tightly around the locket, "I wasn't you to keep it Danielle...to remember her by and..." I saw in his eyes that something was tormenting him but he didn't speak. I open my hands to see the silver chain and locket again before-  
  
"Sir? Sorry to disturb you but dinner is ready." 


End file.
